1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electrochemical cell that includes a stacked arrangement of electrode plates, and more particularly to the orientation of the electrode plate and electrical connections of the electrode plates relative to the cell housing. A method of manufacturing an electrochemical cell is also described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery packs provide power for various technologies ranging from portable electronics to renewable power systems and environmentally friendly vehicles. For example, hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) use a battery pack and an electric motor in conjunction with a combustion engine to increase fuel efficiency. Battery packs can be formed of a plurality of battery modules, where each battery module includes several electrochemical cells. Within the battery modules, the cells are arranged in two or three dimensional arrays and are electrically connected in series and/or in parallel. Likewise, the battery modules within a battery pack are electrically connected in series and/or in parallel.
Different cell types have emerged in order to deal with the space requirements of a very wide variety of installation situations, and the most common types used in automobiles are cylindrical cells, prismatic cells, and pouch cells. Regardless of cell type, each cell may include a cell housing and an electrode assembly disposed in the cell housing. The electrode assembly includes an alternating series of stacked or rolled positive electrode plates and negative electrode plates that are separated by an intermediate separator material. Each cell may also include a first current collector that is electrically connected to the positive electrode plates and joins the positive electrode plates to a positive cell terminal disposed outside the cell housing, and a second current collector that is electrically connected to the negative electrode plates and joins the negative electrode plates to a negative cell terminal disposed outside the cell housing. Due to the large number of cells used to provide the required power output, vehicle battery packs tend to be large and thus the volume efficiency of the components of a battery system including the cell becomes important. A need exists for improved usage of the internal volume of a cell.